Amor Juvenil
by Mayume
Summary: Eram amigos, grandes amigos. Harry tentava pensar assim, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Ele ficava fascinado cada vez que parava para olhar Ron... seus traços delicados, seus cabelos ruivos, seu rosto ingênuo
1. Hogwarts

Já era noite e Harry continuava a contemplar seu reflexo na janela. Estava entretido em olhar grandes pingos d'água cair em seu rosto, até que um trovão o fez voltar a atenção para Rony que se remexeu na cama. Eram amigos, grandes amigos. Harry tentava pensar assim, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Ele ficava fascinado cada vez que parava para olhar Ron... seus traços delicados, seus cabelos ruivos, seu rosto ingênuo. Isso era demais para ele, não podia estar acontecendo justo com ele! Impossível,_ o melhor a fazer é dormir_, pensou.

No outro dia Harry acordou com Ron susurrando ao seu ouvido palavras que Harry não conseguiu se lembrar mais tarde. Abriu os olhos, porém viu apenas borrões. Com uma certa dificuldade procurou os óculos e finalmento os achou. Desta vez enxergava muito bem, a sua frente estava Rony com os cabelos ruivos bagunçados(Harry duvidava muito que ele tinha se dado ao trabalho de ao menos penteá-los), já vestido, e com uma expressão um tanto assustada(como de costume). Levantou-se da cama, ficou sentado durante um instante comtemplando Ron.

- Que foi?  
- O que?  
- Por que tá me olhando assim?  
- Ah, não precisa se preocupar, não dormi direito, deve ser o sono...

Harry tinha medo de revelar a Ron o que realmente era, tinha medo do amigo rejeitá-lo, então a melhor coisa a fazer era esperar e ver como Ron agia conforme alguns atos dele.

Eles se arrumaram e foram se encontrar com Hermione na sala comunal. Hermione estava agitada, com os cabelos presos em um coque e alguns fios caindo sobre seu rosto. Eles estranharam um pouco, mas nada disseram.

- Vamos logo senão vamos nos atrasar!

E os três saíram rumo a Floresta Proibida. Eles teriam aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. No caminho Harry e Ron se afastaram um pouco de Hermione, não de propósito, mas ela dava passos largos deixando-os pra trás.

Harry aproveitando-se da situação, aproximou-se de Rony, e este nem percebeu. Andaram metade do caminho assim, até que a mão de Harry roçou na de Ron, e ele se virou de repente:

- Você tá bem cara? - perguntou Rony com cara de procupado pois o amigo estava agindo estranho nas duas ultimas semanas.

Harry apenas respondeu que sim, só havia se desequilibrado um pouco, mas ao abaixar a cabeça para continuar caminhando Ron notou que Harry parecia desapontado com alguma coisa. Harry não estava nem um pouco a vontade com a situação, e não queria conversar sobre o que sentia com Rony, e ainda mais quando estavam atrasados para a aula.

Quando finalmente chegaram, a aula já havia começado. Hagrid estava explicando sobre a vida dos gigantes nas montanhas e Draco como sempre pertubando a todos da casa Grifinória.

- Olha só quem está atrasado!  
- Cale a boca Malfoy.  
- Ó, Weasley e Potter juntinhos, uui.  
- Ei vocês, prestem atenção na aula!

Malfoy virou-se para Hagrid e fingiu estar atento a aula. Harry e Ron ficaram procurando Hermione e encontraram-na conversando com Gina. Encaminharam-se para o canto onde elas estavam e quando chegaram a conversa cessou. Até o final da aula ninguém disse mais nada.

- Harry, você se importa de me acompanhar no caminho de volta?  
- Err, hm, é, claro Gina!

Gina movimentou a mão como quem quer andar de mãos entrelaçadas, mas Harry, fingindo-se de desatento, desvencilhou a mão da garota. Gina, que sempre fora apaixonada por Harry, se entristeceu e lágrimas transbordaram em seus olhos, porém Harry nem percebeu, ele estava com o olhar adiante, onde Ron e Mione caminhavam ás gargalhadas.

Eles iriam ter aula de Poções, e só de pensar nisso, Harry se arrepiava. Apertando o passo, Harry conseguiu alcançar Mione e Ron, deixando Gina para traz.

- Droga, não quero assistir a essa aula. - Diz Rony cabisbaixo.  
- Muito menos eu, aposto que o Malfoy terá novas piadinhas do tipo "Wealey é o Rei" e sobre minha cicatriz.  
- Rony e Harry, dá pra vocês pararem? Vocês PRECISAM assistir a essa aula.  
- Mas Mione, é um saco!  
- Que diria sua mãe sobre isso Rony?  
- Meu Deus, ela é louca. - Diz Rony aos sussurros para Harry  
- Eu ouvi isso!

Hermione aperta o passo e se afasta.  
Harry amaldiçoava cada minuto que Gina passava ali, entre ele e Ron. Mas os dois não pareciam se importar.

- Ei Ron, vamos faltar a aula de Poções?  
- Ah, não sei não Harry... - Responde Rony olhando significativamente para a irmã ao lado.  
- Pode ir, eu não conto pra mamãe! Mas quando eu precisar...  
- Viu só, você só me chantageia!  
- Vá logo antes que eu mude de opinião.

Rony não pensou sequer mais um minuto, aceitou a condição, afinal odiava Poções tanto quanto odiava Snape.


	2. O Salgueiro Lutador

- Por que você não parou essa coisa antes? - Rony já estava ofegante de tanto correr segundos antes para não ser atingido.

- Eu não podia evitar a vontade de ver sua cara de desespero! - respondeu Harry ainda rindo.

- Essa árvore malígna podia ter me causado belos hematomas! Isso se eu não levasse um golpe na cabeça, com certeza seria fatal. - disse Rony emburrado.

- Mas eu estaria aqui para evitar que qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer com você, sempre estarei. - respondeu Harry com certa ênfase no "qualquer".

"_E a sua expressão pedindo para que eu o ajudasse é uma vista e tanto..._" Pensou ele, afinal, pensar não matava ninguém, e Rony não podia ler seus pensamentos mesmo, portanto não havia perigo.

�

Rony perdeu os argumentos e se jogou debaixo da árvore, um verdadeiro abrigo do Sol quente que estava sobre eles aquele dia. Harry fez o mesmo, satisfeito de ter um momento a sós com Ron sem ter que se preoucupar com demais pessoas chegando. Havia escolhido o Salgueiro como esconderijo justamente por isso: ninguém apareceria por suas redondezas, tinha certeza disso e eles teriam um bom tempo em paz.

�

- Imagino agora como Snape deve estar frustado por não ter a quem atormentar hoje! - disse Rony soltando um risinho logo depois.

- E Malfoy e seus discípulos também!

�

Os dois caíram no riso imaginando a decepção do professor e de seus "colegas". Harry sentiu uma felicidade imensa atravessar seu corpo enquanto observava Rony dando gargalhadas. Tudo estava tão longe, só havia ele e Rony e nada poderia impedí-los. Cansados de tanto rir se deitaram sob o aconchego da árvore, apertando os olhos contra a luz intensa que os cegava, Harry esticou um braço distraidamente na direção de Rony, e este pareceu nem perceber, ou simplesmente não se importava pois já havia descoberto o segredo do amigo, e se fosse isso, bem, Harry sentiria um enorme alívio por não ter de se explicar posteriormente.

�

- Como será que deve ser beijar? - perguntou Rony, fazendo Harry dar um pulo de susto com a pergunta.

- Err, não sei - respondeu sinceramente Harry.

Rony fez uma careta de espanto:

- Mas pensei que você estava namorando Gina em segredo porque estava com medo de me contar, porque, bem, eu sou o irmão dela!� E você já deve saber que ela é caidinha por você.

- Sério? - perguntou Harry com um falso interesse - Eu não esconderia nada de você Rony, nada. Poderia até demorar a contar, mas não esconderia.

- Não me venha com "Sério Rony?", você sabe muito bem que todas as meninas dessa escola gostam de você, e se não forem todas, a maioria! - zangou-se Rony.

�

Antes de Harry poder se defender da inesperada explosão do amigo, Rony virou a cabeça em direção á uma menina chegando.

�

- Ah, sabia que encontraria vocês aqui!

- Como você nos achou Mione? - perguntou Rony incrédulo

- É como? - disse Harry espantado, afinal, sugeriu o Salgueiro porque o considerava um lugar que ninguém pensaria em procurá-los.

- Vocês não escolhem exatamente um esconderijo bom, se é que me entendem

�

Mas antes que Harry ou Rony pusessem dizer "Não, não etendo." Hermione já estava caminhando em direção ao castelo. O caminho foi rápido, houve uma pequena discussão entre Rony e Mione, mas nada fora do normal.

�

- Eu não acredito que ela tenha brigado comigo porque não concordo com ela que elfos sejam seres totalmente pacíficos!

- Você sabe que ela é cabeça dura, já deveria ter se acostumado Rony.

�

E assim foi o resto do dia, com Rony e Hermione sem se falar. Essa idéia até que agradou Harry, que não era exatamente fã do tipo de amizade que Rony e Hermione cultivavam.


End file.
